internetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Internetwork Wiki:Policy
General Policies Some Fandom Rules policy is applied to all wiki please read it before continue These can be found on the Central Wikia at Policy Category Fandom Terms of Services can found at https://www.fandom.com/curse-terms-of-service Fandom Terms of Use can found at https://www.fandom.com/terms-of-use Source Policies this section is for source read it before add source * Firstly, use only reliable sources. For instance: reliable, accurate Wikipedia articles. Or other sources, such as information from sites that are reliable. '''We want this Wiki to have very accurate information. * '''Link to the source you got the information from. First, make a "References" heading, then, link the page(s) you got the information from. This acts as a "crediting list", so to speak, to avoid plagiarism. * If the page you're sourcing from requires permission to reuse information, be sure to seek permission first. We don't want to create trouble here. * When you use content from Wikipedia or another wikimedia project, you must use in source editor Chat Policies General Chat Policies before using chat please read this to not get in trouble When you use the chat, you agree not to: * Harass any other members of the wiki * Post links with explicit content * Roleplay * Commit "sockpuppetry". This is the act of creating multiple accounts for the purpose of deception. The most common reason for sockpuppetry is ban evasion. * Commit "chat massacre" (admins) * Impersonate any other person * Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) from another user after the user has told you not '''to ask * Use explicit language multiple times * Spam Emoticons Policies '''Emoticons are to be used for fun, but not overused. Do not use too many emoticons as it can slow down chat and cause lag. Other Policies Moderators may enforce their own policies, such as: * Common sense. If something that you know will make someone upset, annoyed or angry, do not post it. If you ask the person to stop it and they do, that is fine, but if they do not that will be considered a rule break. This also includes users who come online and "troll". * Spamming the chat with emoticons or by typing the same thing over and over again. Banning Policies Bans can be made by administrators in case rules are broken. * After the first rule break, a warning must be given. * After the first warning and the second rule break, 1-3 days ban will given depending on how severe the rule breaking was. but the this banning policies can be skipped to third rule breaking up to fourth rule breaking if the rules breaking is very severe * After the third rule break, a ban of at least 3-14 days must be given depending on how severe the rule breaking was. but the this banning policies can be skipped to fourth rule breaking if the rules breaking is very severe * After the fourth rule break a ban extended for at least 14-60 days must be given depending on how severe the rule breaking was. * After the fifth rule break the ban is permanently no matter how severe it is. * the administrators can request to extend the ban period Unbanning Policies A banned person may ask an administrator or chat mod to be unbanned if they believe the ban was not justified. You must state the name of the moderator who banned you and what exactly happened and it is best to provide proof (such as screen captures). References # https://malware.wikia.org/wiki/Malware_Wiki:Chat_policy # https://malware.wikia.org/wiki/Malware_Wiki:Policy # https://malware.wikia.org/wiki/Malware_Wiki:Sourcing_Policy